Bran Myrcella winter is cumming ours is the furry
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Bran Myrcella lemon story. LOTS OF LEMONS. PLEASE R&R
1. 1Winter is cummingours is the furry

**Bran and Myrcella lemons**

 **winter is cumming/ours is the furry**

Myrcella Baratheon was in the car as her father Robert a rich man from the storm lands decsended from a long violent family the history of the family goes to the ancient Targaryan invasion/conquest and right until modern times they had ruled the capital as kings.

Cersei Lannister Robert's wife was talking with her twin Jamie. The kids love uncle Jamie. Jamie was going to Winterfell with his sister, niece, nephew's and brother in law despite he and Eddard Stark hating each other.

Myrcella was looking at the beautiful Westeros going past. Myrcella had been worried about Bran since he had an accident. Tommen was more concerened and Robert was furious he would help Ned get revenge on the perp who injured young Bran.

The Baratheons rode for hours and it felt like weeks to the youngest two. Joffrey was listening to music and texting someone all the way there. Outside Winterfell the Starks were gathered. Bran was using crutches to stand with his legs.

The Baratheon's pulled up and went to speak with Bran. He remembered a car and Jamie Lannister was driving it. That was what took out Brandon's legs. Jamie pulled up in the very car. Ned, Cat and Robert was furious with him. Jamie was sent away in shame for harming a small child. Robert would have Ned seek kings justice. Ned wanted the kings justice and Lyanna Rhegars wife and Ned's sister would have aggreed.

The day passed the Baratheon's settled in for a week stay at Winterfell. Myrcella went for a slow walk despite it being five years since the accident Bran was hobbling around the ancient house. Myrcella was meant to be asleep and walked in a robe that covered and warmed her. Bran was wearing a T-shirt and boxers. The two turned a corner and met.

''Hello Bran. How are you?''

''H-Hello Myrcella I am fine you look pretty.'' She did the glow of the brazziers lit with small fires bought her eyes out. Bran knew the secret passages of Winterfell.

''I-I need to get back too my chambers.''

''I'll take you there.''

Bran led Myrcella through the corners and passages to her chambers. Myrcella asked if Bran would sit and talk with her. He shut the heavy oak doors of her chambers.

Myrcella went to the handle over the doors and slipped her robe off. Bran's dick shot skywards as she was in a lacy blue bra and panties and her ass looked so sexy and firm. Then she turned to the bed showing her 36DD tits in the bra. Bran's boxers became tighter and tighter around his dick.

Myrcella saw the effect she was having on him. Bran's room was just down the corridor and he may have printed a pic of Myrcella to help him relax.

Myrcella walked to the bed sat next to Bran and put her hand on his manhood. Smiling seductivly as she carressed his member through his calvin klein boxers.

Myrcella began to kiss Bran. He kissed back furiously. Myrcella flung her legs around Brandon. Bran put his hands on her firm tits. Myrcella stopped kissing Bran and got birth control pills from her bag.

''Incase anything happened.''

Myrcella swallowed the pills quickly and went back to Bran. She slid her hands around him and removed his T-shirt. Robb, Jon and Theon had made sure to keep Bran as fit as possible.

Bran saw the Stag symbol of Robert around Myrcella's room. She saw the walls and windows with the dire-wolf symbol of the Starks. Myrcella's hands also slipped down Bran's boxers and pulled them to his ankles and tossed to the floor.

Brandon's hands slipped around Myrcella's bra and pulled it off and her 36DD tits came free then he got on his knees and removed her panties giving them a sniff making Myrcella moan softly but quietly because of parent's and other staff around the ancient castle.

Myrcella's had a full bush but Bran didn't care he put his tounge inside her pussy. Licking and eating her out and making her push his head deeper. Myrcella moaned to Bran but quietly thinking of the adults.

Bran's tounge soon made Myrcella cum over his face. Bran licked it off and smirked. Bran put Myrcella on her stomach and rubbed her tight, firm sexy ass. It jiggled as he played with it. Then with no warning his cock was thrust into Myrcella's ass at full speed. Bran spanked the firm ass in front of him. Myrcella jumped back. Bran kept thrusting at full speed while his hands found Myrcella's breasts. Bran thrust hard and came inside her ass.

''THAT WAS AWESOME.'' Myrcella whispered to her lover. Bran nodded and kissed her.

''Bran my slutty pussy needs some attention. Just find your way through the bush.'' Myrcella didn't have an outrageous bush but Bran would have prefered no hair near the pussy.

Bran thrust deep inside Myrcella's tight, wet pussy. Myrcella softly moaned as Bran went deeper and deeper inside her. Bran's member found more and more of Myrcella's go down. Soon he reached her G-spot. Myrcella whispered and moaned in Bran's ear.

''Please hit that again. It felt so good as you touched it.'' Bran didn't know what Myrcella meant. But he realised when she hummed as he repetitively thrust. Bran made sure to get Myrcella's G-spot which made her cum all down his shaft. Bran laughed softly thinking Myrcella would have lasted as long as he did. But the more he thrust the closer his own orgasm came. Soon Bran's load fired inside Myrcella's pussy and leaked out as well. The two flopped back exhausted from their time together.

Myrcella began kissing Bran's chest and abbs. He then felt her mouth surround his member. She forced her head down to Bran's balls and lick them playfully. Bran moaned the fifteen year old had wanted Myrcella for years.

Myrcella wanted Bran too he was kind, clever, athletic, honest, and loyal. The best qualities rolled into one. Bran grabbed Myrcella's head and forced it down his shaft again and again. Bran loved the way Myrcella's tounge played and carressed with his throbbing erection. Bran shot a load down Myrcella's throat but covered her breasts and face too. Myrcella quickly kissed Bran and went to freshen up and sent Bran on his way to his own room.

The two went to sleep with a huge smile on their face.


	2. Chapter 2 Myrcella man Tommen trouble

**Bran and Myrcella lemons**

 **Myrcella's man and Tommen's trouble**

The next morning Myrcella awoke and walked to breakfast the Stark's put on a feast. She saw Bran walked over and smiled. She sat next to him and got some sausages, bacon and eggs. She definatly could eat after last night. Robert had too much wine and was hungover in one chamber.

Myrcella was bored and found about a market not far from Winterfell. She wanted to go. Her mother and brother's refused. Bran said he would go with her for the day. Cat smiled and said back by 6:00 or no dinner Bran. Cersei gave the same warning to Myrcella. The two were warned be home by 6:00 on the dot or punishment of no dinner.

Tommen was suspicious of the two having a day out to themselves. He was very protective Joffrey wasn't. Joffrey was a spoilt bastard who deserved a kick in the teeth. Tommen went to talk with his sister. This would ensure nothing happened.

Tommen walked to Myrcella's chambers. He didn't want her to go with Bran. Tommen turned one of Winterfell's ancient corridors and found Sansa's chambers he saw the eldest Stark girl was nowhere insight but she had left a pair of pink silk panties. Tommen snuck inside and grabbed the panties slipping them into his pockets. Tommen then walked on to Myrcella's chambers.

''Cella please don't go.''

''Tom we are going to a market not a whore house.''

''I will kill him if he tries anything.''

Bran was ready and walked to Myrcella's chambers to pick her up. Tommen was still talking with her. Myrcella was ready to go aswell. Bran saw Tommen talking with his sister.

''Don't do anything Bran.''

''I won't Tommen we are only going to a market.''

''No use Bran I told him.''

Bran and Myrcella's left to the Market. Soon Cersei, Robert, Cat and Ned left for lunch at a posh resturant. Tommen was walking around Winterfell and happened pass Sansa's chambers again and she had noticed the pair of panties.

Tommen knew they were in his pocket. He walked past the chambers and Sansa pulled him inside. It was either Him, Joffrey or Theon. Sansa asked Tommen if he knew anything. He was very nervous. If she called his crush he would spill everything.

Tommen looked very scared Sansa knew it was him. She pushed her doors shut. When that was done she searched Tommen. She found them in his pocket.

Sansa then tossed Tommen to her bed and stripped down to her bra and panties. Sansa then seductivly stripped Tommen to his boxers. He was rock hard in one area.

''Tommen you should have told me about this.'' Sansa giggled into his ear. Making the young man blush furiously. Sansa then removed her bra and Tommen's boxers. Tommen nearly fired his load all over Sansa there and then. However she slipped her panties off and mounted Tommen. Riding the young Baratheon. He had never experienced anything like this. Tommen wanted someone else to be his first.

BRAN

Myrcella and Bran arrived at the Market. Myrcella saw many pretty clothes and bought them her mother gave her lot's of silver stags and gold dragons. This had been used for many, many years in Westeros. Sometimes it was annoying as people's pocket's clinked with pennies or stags. Bran was carrying the bags that Myrcella had accumilated. Bran needed some lunch about 1:00pm and they happened to pass an italian resturant where Myrcella decided it would be good to try it. The two ordered a spaghetti and it came all tangled the two began to eat some and it bought them together lips touched and they had a deep kiss. Myrcella broke the kiss and ''dropped'' her knife on the floor. While she was down picking it up Myrcella's hands happened to undo Bran's jeans and get them to his ankles along with his boxer shorts and Bran's erection sprung free. Myrcella began giving Bran a blowjob. She wanted to repay him for carrying her stuff. Bran was in total bliss as Myrcella's mouth pleasured his member. He wanted to moan but remembered they were in a restaurant he barely restrained himself. As Myrcella finished Bran's blowjob she came up and continued her lunch and motioned Bran to act normal. The two ate and Bran went to pay the bill. Myrcella sat with her stuff and waited. Bran walked back to the table and got the bags and pulled Myrcella to her feet. They went off. The two saw the time and it was 2:00 so they had four hours to get home with all the bags. So Bran text Jon to pick them up as he offered earlier.

TOMMEN

Tommen felt so much relief when he came in Sansa. She had not stopped riding him. This was weird he believed it should be marrige well what some people forced on him. Tommen rolled his eyes back when he thought they were done. Sansa then put him over her knee.

''This is for stealing my panties.'' She said as she spanked him. Sansa repeatidly bought her hand down on Tommen's ass cheeks. Leaving them red raw. Her free hand was busy jerking him off. Tommen was holding back moans. Sansa quickly made him cum with the hand-job and then put his erection in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down the erect member. Sansa took every inch of Tommen's cock and made him feel like a king.

He wished it was someone else whom he was madly in love with but this was just as good. Sansa smirked while sucking Tommen's member and she was impressed with the size only those from the internet were as big as this. Sansa kept going while Tommen grabbed her head and forced it further down his member. Sansa licked his balls too. Sansa had to take his dick at the back of her throat many times.

When Tommen finally came down her throat it was such a relief. Sansa and he dressed and went to what they were doing before seeming innocent.


End file.
